Art piece
by the-olive-pixie
Summary: When Jack finally gets his wish and goes to school as Jack Fletcher with other human teenagers, he didn't expect to meet a mysterious girl that seems to have a supernatural skill at art. Who is she and why does he get the feeling that she knows who he is? Who he really is.
1. Prologue

**A/N How's it goin? This is just a little thing I thought about when I was watching Rotg. Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rotg but I do own Kyra.**

* * *

_Somewhere in Greece, 1485_

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the feel of cold marble. I sat up groggily with a groan and tried my best to make my eyes adjust to the endless moonlight that seemed to make everything glow. I seemed to be in the middle of a gazebo. The pillars had vines of something coiled around them and the texture of the marble was casting dark shadows across the floor. I looked at the pillars again and somehow I knew it was Greek architecture.

It was snowing outside. I was feeling the floor trying to make sense of everything when the most amazing thing happened. As soon as my fingers touched the marble, it seemed as if colour flowed out of my fingers and stained the floor with an intricate and delicate design. The design kind of looked like a flower-A beautiful, multi-coloured flower that seemed to dance like flames.

The colours in the design seemed to be endless and would shift and change. I smiled and laughed at my creation. Feeling giddy, I immediately pushed my body up with newfound energy and knelt on the floor. My hands hovered over the drawing and I thought _life. _I watched in amazement as the flower lifted itself off the ground, its leaves and stem swaying with the wind.

I became excited and pressed my palms on the floor, closing my eyes and concentrating hard. Colors from my fingertips flowed and covered the gazebo floor. _Meadow. _I thought, and soon the whole gazebo floor was covered with vibrant grass and flowers of every colour.

_Art _I thought, and smiled. _Art. _I repeated in my head. But my happiness was short-lived because I realized that the ability to do this was not normal. _ I _was not normal. I started to feel scared and panicked but something told me to look outside the gazebo, so I stood up and almost immediately fell back down again, as if my legs forgot how to stand. So I settled for leaning against one of the pillars instead and looked out. It then when I saw it-the moon.

It was so big and bright it seemed to chase all the fear away. I don't know how, but it told me that my name was Kyra Sollertia. Before I could ponder this for too long, something about 5 steps in front of me caught my eye. I slowly made my way over there and picked the object up. It appeared to be a dagger and somehow I knew it was mine. The design was very Greek. The hilt was engraved by what seemed to be pure gold in beautiful filigree and was sheathed by brown leather bound by bronze. When I unsheathed it, I took a long glance at my reflection.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were kaleidoscope like, with dancing and shifting colours like gold, violet, sapphire blue, ebony black, you name it. They seemed to co-exist all at once. Second was my hair. It was raven black, choppy and uneven and it fell just above my shoulders. My pale skin was almost as white as snow the surrounding me.

_What am I doing here? _I asked the moon. But I already knew its answer.

_Silence_


	2. Chapter 1: Who is she?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG but I do own Kyra**

**A/N Well...Sorry it's really short but homework has been piling up and I may not be able to update any time soon but thanks you guys so much for your support. I really appreciate it since I'm new to this thing and all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on you guys, why not?" I whined. "It's _just_ school."

"Because Jack, who knows what kind of trouble you could get into because of your powers?" said Tooth, her eyes full of concern and her wings fluttering wildly.

"Look mate-" Bunny began.

"Ughhh…" I groaned, brushing a hand through my silver hair. "I already promised I won't use them." I said, giving him an exasperated look. He just raised his hands (paws?) up in surrender.

North sighed. "Jack it's just too dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?" I exclaimed.

Sandy showed me a picture of Pitch using his dreamsand.

"But we got rid of Pitch like 6 months ago!" I almost yell in disbelief.

Tooth lightly touched my shoulder. "Jack, Pitch isn't dead. He's just not going to be bothering anyone for a long time. Think of it as Kronos kept prisoner in the depths of Tartarus. Not dead but kept at bay."

Sandy nodded his head.

"At least just one day. If they complain about me or if anything happens I promise I'll go back without a fight and never ask about this ever again." I pleaded.

"Well then you better be ready to be back here in the first few hours of your first day in school," commented Bunny teasingly.

"Shut up, kangaroo."I growled.

"What did you just call me?"

"Guys stop." Tooth pleaded.

North sighed again. "Fine, but Jack, you have to promise me to be careful." He said in his Russian accent.

"We're gonna regret this," Bunny said, while he leaned on a random pillar.

"Yes!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air and floated a few feet off the ground for a few moments. "You're the best North!" I yelled again before flying off to Burgess feeling excited and satisfied.

1 month later…

"So here's the name that you'll be using and the information of the school you'll be going to." Tooth said and handed me some papers.

"Got it." I say.

Sandy gave me the thumbs up and Bunny just looked bored.

"Well Jack, you know where it is. Be back before 11,"North told me. "And don't be late." He added.

Just before I asked the winds to whisk me away Sandy came up to me, smiling and offered me an apple and some money. Using his dreamsand, he showed me eating the apple during what seemed like recess.

"Thanks little man," I smile at him, nodding in appreciation.

"Be careful and remember not to use your powers Jack!" Tooth reminded before I was flying through the North winds and took out a snow globe whispering "Athena High School".

* * *

The school was bigger than I expected. The main doors were made of glass with an owl perched on an olive branch above it. _Must be the school badge, _I thought. The buildings were mostly gray and white. Students were chilling or walking in the door in pairs or groups. Just like a stereotypical high school. Before I went in, I asked the winds to take my staff away so I won't be worried about anyone playing with it.

I took a few deep breathes and shouldered my messenger bag before walking into my first day of school. I figured I'll have to wear something other than my usual blue hoodie and brown pants so I settled for dark blue ripped jeans with a light blue button-up over a white shirt. I left the buttons open because it was a little warmer than what I was used to.

Ignoring the noise of guys trying to show off and giggles, I pushed through crowds to collect my schedule from a slightly plump receptionist at the front desk, I made my way to my first class which was surprisingly Mythology class. I didn't even know they _had_ those. Must be an extra class that North signed me up for.

As I walked in, I could hear people saying things like "-new student" and "-kinda cute". I smirked at the last one.

After I found an empty seat next to a girl sketching, I set my books down and looked around. Out of nowhere, a trio of girls wearing too much makeup and clothes that didn't even seem like clothes walked up to my table.

"Hey, what's your name?" the leader said in a really disgusting seductive voice.

"Jack, Jack Fletcher (seem familiar anyone? ;D)," I replied.

"Well, _Jack_-it seems like you could use some relaxing techniques to help you relieve some tension," she said as she leaned across my desk leaving her boobs dangling in front of face.

"Um, no thanks I'm perfectly fine." I said, shifting in my seat and looking left and right. _Where is the teacher?! _I thought angrily.

"But I _insist._" She said, using that disgusting voice again.

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a voice somewhere to my right.

"Stacy don't you have your boyfriend's dick to suck and not a total stranger's? Emphasis on the 'boyfriend'."

Oh, so that's her name. I turned my head to the direction of the voice and realized that she was the girl sketching just now. I wonder how I didn't realize how breathtakingly beautiful she is. She had raven black hair and I couldn't decide what colour her eyes were. She wore paint splattered jeans paired with sneakers and a white shirt under a black unzipped hoodie. She was clutching her pencil like it was the only thing stopping her from punching Stacy in the face. Not that I'm complaining and looking at her expression, it probably was. A few heads in the classroom turned to us.

"Why don't you-"

"Just leave. Or do you want last semester's event to repeat itself?" the girl said, warning clear in her voice.

Now everyone was looking in our direction and whispering among themselves.

There was a flash of fear in Stacy's eyes. "Art freak." She muttered before twitching off with her sidekicks to the other side of the classroom.

I exhaled and turned towards the girl but she was already back to sketching. "Thanks," I say, trying to get her attention. "What's your name?" I try again. No response.

"Look, I just want to say-" She stopped sketching and turned towards me. I smiled my signature 'Jack Frost attitude' smile but she just gave me a black look and turned back towards her sketch pad.

I opened my mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the abrupt silence of the classroom.


End file.
